Symphony
by berrytea1
Summary: The best kind of love is unexpected. We were Romeo and Juliet, the star-crossed lovers of WWII. We never expected to fall in love... But we did. GermanyXFemItaly Rated T for mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohlo... uh I mean Hello. Ok, I have recently fallen in love with this wonderful anime called Hetalia, and almost instantly, I fell in love with this parring. This is the prologue, (that's why it's not long.) I just wanted to test it out and see how many people like it. I know this doesn't give much detail to the story, but hopefully the next chapter will. This is a GermanyXFemItaly, (not that I have anything against Yaoi XD 3... especially Hetalia Yaoi!) I had this idea for months now but after I watched Hetalia, something clicked and I realized that it would be a perfect GerIta fic!**

**Also, If Holocaust things make you un-happy, and/or sad, then read at you own risk. (There's not going to be extreme sad stuff, but be warned.)**

**Any way hope you enjoy and please review, I will give you virtual hugs3!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA...:( But I do own a chocolate chip cookie...:)**

I heard the screams of babies, their mothers probably dead or to scared to come back for their children. Flashes of reds and oranges reflected off of the black smoke cloud covering the night sky. I was running, as futile as it was. I knew they would catch me sooner or later, but I still ran. I ran for my brother, my father, my mother. I ran for my life I didn't realize I was crying until I felt the cold salty sting of tears run down my face, slightly blinding my vision.

"FELICIA!" His voice kept ringing in my ears "RUN, JUST RUN!" I did, I ran. I ran so far I eventually got to the woods. Images of my brother being taken clouded my mind even further. It hurt, it hurt that I couldn't save him.

My feet had a mind of their own, step after step I ran, over roots and dirt. I tripped, my old tattered dress stained by the mud. I could hear them, they were getting closer. I laid still on the ground, waiting for the pain of the bullet to hit the back of my head, waiting for my blood to spill and turn cold by one of those blood thirsty Nazi bastards.

I could hear them talking, their harsh voices carrying over the ringing silence of the dark cold woods. The voices were fading. I stayed even stiller if that were possible. I held my breath and gave a silent prayer.

It was suddenly silent. My breath still held back. I was afraid to move. I gasped, inhaling much needed air. I waited, listening to see if they would come back. I gained the courage to stand. I took in my surroundings. The forest was dead, the animals had long ago been scared off by the noise and the bright fire of my little town being burned down.

**Oker Dokers, there you have it my amigos. Hope you enjoyed it, the first chapter should be up soon. **

**The next chapter will be 100 times longer, I promise.**

**Bonus: I give you all virtual hugs... You know where to get more of those.- REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I LOVE YOU ALL! You guys are amazing! Thank you for all of your lovely reviews! I have done as you wished and here's the next chapter!**

**Also, if you've noticed, some of the words sometimes don't have "s" on them... that, my dear friends, is because I have a retarded keyboard, when I type fast it usually skips over the "s", like if I were to type the word "woods" and in the story you see "wood". It likes to skip "s" sometimes, so don't worry if that happens, I tried to fix all of them that I could find. (and be warned of run on sentences, I'm really bad with those...)**

**Any way hope you enjoy, and also warning again, this is a slight Holocaust fic, so be warned. And again I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, but I own a Hippie Van...**

My breathing was shallow, making the silence of the woods seem a little less quiet. I breathed a sigh of relief, they must have given up, at least for the night. I brushed the mud off my the skirt of my dress, not that it really mattered, the dress was already filthy from the hours sitting on the cold dirt floor of the kind old man and woman who took my brother and myself in after we ran from the Nazi search party. I soon gave up on my dress, knowing that there were much more important things to deal with at the moment.

I sighed, looking down at my mud covered shoes. They were full of holes, the bottoms were so worn that my feet could almost break free of them. They weren't going to last much longer, and neither would I if I couldn't find shelter soon.

I began to walk. I was light on my feet, trying not to give them the slightest hint of which way I had gone. But I was tired, dirty, and my spirits were broken. Something in my head was telling me that it was only a matter of days before they found me and took me off to be killed like poor Mama, Papa, and my sweet, dear brother Lovi. I was all that was left of a once big loving family.

Thoughts of my family flashed through my head again. I could hear Mama screaming at us, telling us to run, telling us to get away. I remembered how scared Papa looked when he was pushing us out the back door telling us to run while he stayed back and bought us some time. And I remembered Lovi. His eyes were scared, just like Mama and Papa's. He saved me, but I couldn't save him. I remembered how he looked at me as I ran, the look of fear of things that were about to come. I knew then that I had to survive. For Mama, for Papa, and for Lovi.

I trudged on for what seemed like hours. I could no longer feel my feet, the cold wet mud of the woods covering my old shoes. I had to find shelter. It was foolish to be walking at night during Autumn with nothing but a summer dress covering my small body. I scanned the forest looking for some form of shelter, like a cave, that I could spend the rest of the night in, but nevertheless there was no shelter in sight.

My mind began to race again. Thoughts like, if they don't kill me the cold will, or some bear might just appear out of nowhere and eat me for it's dinner. I was shivering now, both from the cold and the frightening thoughts that had crossed my mind.

I felt like I wouldn't be able to go any farther. My legs were tired and about to give up. I fell to my knees, praying to God to save me. I cried again, the cold, salty tears burning wet paths down my cheeks. I lowered my head.

"I guess this is where it ends, ve..." I said, trying to choke back my sobs. I stayed like that for what seemed like hours. My body and mind were giving up, both surrendering to sleep. I shook the sleep off. I looked back up hoping that there was a sliver of hope still left, that everything would soon be okay.

My eyes soon became blurry, clouding over with much needed sleep. My body gave into it's command, slowly falling to the ground from exhaustion. My eyelids became heavy, slowly closing over my eyes. Before I knew it I was sound asleep on the cold dirt floor of the woods.

…

My head was spinning. My legs stung with a dull pain, for having been walking for hours around bumpy terrain. My feet weren't cold anymore, though. I didn't think much of it. I had a headache, my head was throbbing. I turned to my side, expecting to roll over on the cold dirt floor of the woods, but instead, my head collided with a pillow.

I opened my eyes. I sat up fast, making my headache worse. I took in my surroundings. I was in what looked to be a bed room. I was under a thick quilt, in a bed under a window to the side of the room. My brain was panicking. Thoughts were racing through my head, where was I, who's bed I had just slept in, did I get kidnapped? I felt like my head was about to explode. I pulled off the covers, wanting to run from this unknown place. I noticed my shoes by the door, on top of, from what I could tell was my now clean, yellow dress. My eyes widened. I looked down and noticed I was wearing a large night gown that barley fit. I walked over to the door, quickly grabbing my things.

I took the door knob and twisted it. Locked. I kept trying, hoping that the door was stuck, or just broken and with a good few jiggles of the handle, the door would just miraculously open. My attempts were futile. I let out a frustrated sigh, looking back to the bed. My eyes spotted the window, my one chance of freedom.

I sped back over to the bed and climbed back up. I had just reached the window when I heard footsteps. My mind blanked, I shook my head and fell to the bed quickly covering myself with the old quilt, and shutting my eyes tight. I could hear the door knob shake and the rattling of the keys. My heart was racing again, it was hard to breathe steady. I heard the door slowly creak open, I closed my eyes just a little tighter.

It was silent. The door was open now, but I didn't hear movement. The silence was ringing loudly in my ears, making my headache even worse if that were possible. I bit back the pain and concentrated, waiting for any sign of noise. Then I heard it. Footsteps moving towards me. I tried to keep my breathing steady and my heart beat slow. They stopped. I felt something over me, casting a shadow over the bed. I was still, I didn't dare move.

"I know you're awake." the voice said, calmly. My eyes shot open, coming face to face with a very beautiful woman with amazing green eyes. My eyes were wide. I was completely still. The woman let out a little giggle and looked back to me, eyes shining with laughter.

"I won't hurt you, I promise."

**Guess who she is? She's from Hetalia. It could be a boy or a girl in the anime, but a girl in my story... hmmmmm. Write me a review and guess.( I know I didn't give her much detail, but I wanna see if anyone gets it right.)**

**Anywho. I hope you guys enjoyed it. It wasn't as long as I wanted it to, but I'll try harder on the next chapter. Still no Ludwig, but were getting there.**

**Review and I will give you an all expenses paid trip to Narnia ;)**

**And don't for get that I LOVE YOU!kjf;ahdooejfkaljfgffffhfgfghfg. (P.s. My disclaimer is true, I do own a hippie van.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for being patient. I haven't really had time to write lately, with school and Christmas coming up... Anywho, this chapter isn't very interesting, but there is some important things in it. Hope you enjoy.**

**P.S. Most of you were right... read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, but I do own a really tiny Christmas tree.**

The woman was just staring at me, her bright green eyes not moving. Not that I was any better. She had on a slightly creepy, slightly sweet smile. She stared at me for a good two minutes before talking again. She sighed, her smile falling a bit.

"Well," She spoke slowly, as if not to scare me any further than I already had been.

"I'm making breakfast down stairs, if you're hungry?" She said.

"You're welcome to come down anytime you feel comfortable." She gave me one last smile before she slowly made her way back to the door.

I contemplated on what she had said. My head was screaming no, that it was a bad idea, she could be one of them for all I knew, but my stomach had other ideas. I could hear my stomach growling. I stayed laying down for a good few minuets, listening to my stomach growl. My brain was racing, I didn't know what to do. On one hand, if I didn't get food soon, I would starve to death, and on the other, she could be a Nazi. But she could also just be a good person. I took a deep breath and sat up.

I slowly moved one foot from beneath the warm comforter. My toes touched the cool wooden floor. I noticed a pair of slippers and put them on. I faced the door and began to make my way to it. I reached the door and instinctively grabbed the knob. I wasn't surprised that the door was now unlocked. I cracked it open. I peeked my head through to get a look. There were two other doors, and a stair case. I opened the door completely now, stepping out of the bedroom I had previously been in.

I could hear the old wood creak beneath my feet. I walked down the hallway, making a bee line towards the stair case. I passed one of the doors on my way to the stairs. I paused for a moment. I turned towards the door. This door was different from the one I had come out of and the one on the other side of the hall. Instead of the dark brown of the other two doors, this one was white and very intricately carved with all different types of flowers. I touched the door, feeling the beautiful carvings beneath my fingers. I looked up to see a name beautifully carved into the door.

'Emilia'.

I removed my hand from the door. I felt sad now, like a sad kind of energy took over me. I gave the door one last look before slowly making my way back to the stair case.

I walked down the stairs, grabbing the railing for support. I reached the bottom and almost suddenly the aroma of bacon, eggs and other various breakfast foods, hit my senses. My stomach seemed to growl louder, causing me to walk faster towards the marvelous sent off food, totally forgetting that I was in a strange house, somewhere unknown to me.

I walked into, from what I could tell, was the kitchen of the small cottage like house. The smell was stronger now, making my poor empty stomach growl louder.

The room was small but cozy. I wasn't surprised to see the woman from before, standing in front of the small stove, removing the last, from what I could tell, of the bacon, and putting it onto a plate. She turned around, instantly noticing me in the doorway. She just looked at me, gave me another small smile and gestured to the table full of food, which she had just placed the plate of bacon on. I slowly stepped towards the table, grabbing the back of one chair and gently pulling it out from beneath the table.

She continued to smile at me, she gestured to the food once again. I took this as a sign that she wanted me to eat. We ate in silence. She had brought me a plate to put my food on, along with her self. The silence was nice, which was strange for me, because I'm usually a very loud person, but after what I had been through the silence was nice.

We quickly finished. I took the last bite of my toast and sighed contentedly. I hadn't had that much food in what felt like forever.

"It seems like you were hungry." she said looking at my now empty plate, which until recently had a pile of food on it. I nodded, giving her a small smile.

"Thank you," I said quietly, she smiled back.

"You are very welcome." She said as she gathered all the plates on the table. I quickly helped by grabbing the left over dishes she couldn't hold, and followed her to the sink.

"Oh, you don't have to help," She said placing the dishes in the small sink. I shook my head, placing the dishes I was holding in with the others.

"No, I insist. It's the least I can do." I said. She looked at me again, pausing for a moment before speaking.

"Alright, I'll let you dry them." I smiled at her as she handed me a dry wash cloth. She gave me on last smile and began to wash the first plate.

It was quiet for a few moments, but eventually we talked. She told me about how she found me on the ground the previous morning, and carried me back to her small home. I told her about my family, and how my parents and my brother were taken. She stopped scrubbing when I mentioned who they were taken by. Her face was frozen with a mixture of anger and sadness. I quickly changed the subject, noticing she clearly had mixed feelings about the current one. She seemed to calm down after a little while.

"I couldn't help but notice," I said, pausing a little. She looked up at me to continue.

"I couldn't help but notice, that you have a ring." I said my face slightly flushing. She stopped working and looked at her hand, a golden band placed on her ring finger. She smiled at it and looked back up to me.

"Are you... Are you married?"I asked, I kind of felt like I was prodding just a bit. She looked down at her hand again and smiled, her cheeks lightly flushing.

"Yes." She said simply. I smiled. It was quiet again. She finished scrubbing the last plate and handed it to me. She pulled the plug from the drain and looked back up to me.

"So, what about you?" She said walking over the pile of now clean and dry dishes. She opened the cabinets and began to put them away. I looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry?" She put a plate away and looked at me.

"Do you have someone?" My face instantly flushed.

"No." I said. I'd never been in love before.

"No, not even someone you like?" I shook my head.

"Well, thats a pity. Love is a very wonderful thing." She smiled at me and continued to put the dishes away.

"Don't worry though." she said, now putting the silverware away.

"You'll find someone."

**H E T A L I A H E T A L I A H E T A L I A H E T A L I A H E T A L I A H E T A L I A**

Three months had pass since I had first woken up to the small little cottage. I had come to find out that the nice womans name was Elizaveta, a Hungarian who moved to Germany to help her grandfather raise his farm. I had met her husband, an Austrian man named Roderich, one week after arriving, he was also very kind. He was very tidy and had neatly combed brown hair. He liked to play the small piano in the sitting area of the small house. I liked to listen to him play, he was very good. They were almost complete opposites, at the same time perfect for one another.

He had met Elizaveta on her grandfathers farm. He was poor and was a field worker for her grandfather, his mother was very sick so his father had asked his good friend, who owned a farm in Germany, if he had need of workers. He said yes, he had recently grown ill and he needed all the help he could find. Roderich quickly packed his things, said good bye to his family, and went to Germany to work.

Not very long after he began to work, the old man learned that Roderich was very good at playing the piano. Instead of making him work in the fields he gave him a job inside the house, playing piano for him, and his wife, who had also grown sick.

He hadn't been there long before Elizaveta arrived to help with the farm. They fought a lot, over stupid things, and they hated even spending one minute in the same room with each other. One day when she was out feeding the chickens she met another of her uncles workers. He was very handsome, he had platinum blond hair, almost white, he was very tall and instantly charmed her. They began seeing each other, having picnics and going horse back riding.

Roderich instantly didn't like him, saying that he was just using her to get on her grandfathers good side, he wanted to own the farm so he could sell it, and the fact that Roderich and secretly had a crush on her didn't help. Of course Elizaveta didn't believe him and continued to see him.

When her grandfather died and the will was read, stating that the farm was to be owned by the blond man, he instantly left her and sold the farm, which was soon knocked down and made in to a complex for homes. She, of course, had a broken heart, and no where to go.

Roderich had found a nice little cottage in the woods that was abandoned. He quickly fixed it up and began living in it. One day when he was in town, he spotted Elizaveta, who he had been harboring feelings for since he had first met her. They talked and she told him how she had nowhere to go after the farm was gone, and how she now worked as a maid to a wealthy man. He quickly offered her a room in his small home, with no rent. She politely declined, but he was persistent. She had eventually said yes.

Months had passed and eventually Elizaveta had fallen in love with him. One night, they were outside looking up at the sky, trying to find constellations. He planned on telling her that he loved her that night, but she beat him to it.

He eventually proposed, she said yes and they had been happily married since.

**Thank you for reading, who ever guessed Hungary was right! (which was most of you!) CONGRATULATIONS MY SMART LIL' READERS! Also, I was thinking about writing a oneshot with the little back story of Austria and Hungary, so tell me what you think. Still no Ludwig, don't worry he will defiantly be in the next one, I promise.**

**Please review, I will tell Santa you were bad if you don't (Jk, or am I...)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, well, I didn't really like the last chapter so I wanted to make up for it, so SURPRISE here's a new chapter! Hope you enjoy. This is kinda also to make up for not posting in over a month...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, but I do own a duck named Dexter.**

The day had started out wonderfully. I had helped Lizzie cook breakfast, we ate and talked, Roderich was currently out of town touring with a small Orchestra. I smiled as we talked. I finally felt safe, for a short while I had totally forgotten about the war. I hadn't been too far from the cottage in three months, it was like a haven. When I was there, it almost felt like there was no war.

I smiled as we finished cleaning the dishes. Me and Lizzie had become really great friends, almost sister like. She suggested we go out for a walk around the forest, saying that I hadn't really gotten that much sun lately. I agreed, quickly slipping on the new pair of shoes Roderich had brought back, after seeing my old destroyed pair, he decided that it was time I got some new ones.

We walked and talked for what seemed like hours. It was nice to get out. I sighed at the feeling of the warm spring sun hitting my skin. We had made it to a small field filled with beautiful, bright new flowers. We sat and made flower crowns, and necklaces. We laughed and told jokes, just enjoying the beautiful day.

I picked a yellow daisy. I slowly began to pick the petals off one by one.

"He loves me, he loves me not..." Lizzie said, in a really bad imitation of myself. I scowled at her, which only made her giggle.

"I'm just playing Felicia." She said, picking her own daisy. I blew a stray piece of hair out of my face. I laid back, my face surrounded by brilliant colors. Lizzie followed, laying down beside me.

"I was thinking..."I said, trailing off. Lizzie looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

"I was thinking of painting again." I said, looking up into the brilliantly blue sky. She looked at me surprised.

"You paint?" I smiled and nodded. She smiled and nodded her head.

"I think that's a lovely idea." She said.

"I use to paint all the time," I said, not taking my eyes of the sky.

"My brother use to always get jealous when I painted. He said I was to good at it, and that he was suppose to be better at everything." I said, giggling at the last part. I remembered how my brother would get jealous, but I could tell at the same time, he was proud. She giggled too.

"My sister got so jealous when she found out that me and Roderich were getting married. She was angry that her little sister was getting married before her." She said, smiling at the memory. I smiled with her. We were silent for a while, enjoying the sunny day.

We stayed out in the field most of the day. Lizzie eventually suggested going back to the house to eat. I nodded, happily agreeing. We made our way back taking the longer route, enjoying the wonderful day. We stopped for a while by a small river bank. I quickly kicked my shoes off and placed my feet into the cool water. We stayed for a small while before deciding to start heading back.

We were about to leave when I heard Lizzie gasp. I quickly looked to her, worried she had fallen in. I quickly spotted her over by a large rock just staring. I grew worried and ran over to her.

"Lizzie, what's the matter?" I said panting slightly. She didn't reply, she just kept staring at the other side of the rock. I grew frightened, I quickly moved to the other side of the rock.

I gasped at what I saw. There was a man unconscious, and bleeding. He was wearing a Nazi uniform, but seemed to be unarmed. I quickly ran over to check if he was still breathing. I checked his pulse, his heart was still beating, but just barley. Lizzie was staring at me like I was crazy. I looked at the wound on his abdomen, It seemed fresh, but I couldn't tell. But there was one thing I knew, if he didn't get help soon he would die.

**H E T A L I A H E T A L I A H E T A L I A H E T A L I A H E T A L I A H E T A L I A**

Lizzie was mad at me. I knew she would be but I just had to help him. She asked me why I would help him, he was a Nazi, people just like him had taken my family, but I told her I wouldn't stoop to their level, I would help anyone who needed it, just like she had helped me.

"I still think this is crazy." Lizzie said standing in the door frame of the room she had given me, the room I had woken up in that morning. I stood up from my bed where the we had put the Nazi solider. I looked at her with a serious face.

"We couldn't just let him die." I said, she sighed and smiled at me.

"Thats just like you, always helping." I smiled, my face lightening up just a bit.

"But what if he wakes up and tries to kill you? Or me or Roderich?" Lizzie said, concern now covering her face. I gave her a mischievous smile.

"He won't."I said smiling. She gave me a puzzled look. I just smiled at her and held up a key. She looked behind me to the man on my bed. I had chained both his hands to the bed. She looked back at me and gave me a look that said 'I just can't believe you some times.'

"And, even if he does wake up, he'll be too weak, his wounds were pretty deep. He's lucky we found him when we did." I said turning around to look at him. She looked at me like a mother would.

"Just be careful, okay." She said. I nodded. She left, letting me go back to cleaning his wounds.

I hummed an old lullaby as I cleaned the blood off of his face. I looked down and the wound in his abdomen, wrapped with fabric from the hem of my skirt that I had ripped off. I knew I should treat that wound and soon, but that would mean I would have to take his shirt off.

I took a deep breath, I had never seen a man without his shirt on before, well accept my brother but he didn't count. I slowly un-buttoned his blood covered uniform jacket. I gasped when I saw how much blood he'd lost. I quickly took his shirt off now, all embarrassment lost. I quickly cleaned it, trying not to wake him. I quickly ran over to the corner of my room to the sewing basket and quickly grabbed a needle and some thread. I cringed when I stabbed the needle into his skin. I quickly sewed up the wound and cleaned up any excess blood. I quickly wrapped his wound with some fresh gauze. I didn't have much medical knowledge, but I knew how too sew a wound. I sighed in relief when he started to breath normally.

I started cleaning the smaller cuts he had running up his arms and abdomen, taking special care to be delicate. I quickly cleaned up the bloody mess that was all over my sheets, comforter, and my floor, then covered him with a nice new clean comforter. I decided to take a bath, seeing as I was covered in blood. I went to tell Lizzie to watch and see if he wakes up while I'm in the bath. I quickly bathed, not wanting Lizzie to be alone with the man for too long.

I got out, dried my hair and quickly got dressed in a dress that wasn't ripped and covered in blood. I walked back to my room, relieving Lizzie of guard duty. I sat for what seemed like ages just watching the man. He was quite handsome, for a Nazi that is. He had beautiful blond hair, slightly stained with dirt and blood, but beautiful just the same. He was well defined too. He had a handsome face, straight nose, hard jaw. I blushed, telling myself to stop that.

Lizzie eventually came in, telling me that dinner was ready. I had totally forgotten about lunch, seeing as I was healing a wounded Nazi. My stomach growled. I smiled sheepishly at Lizzie, who gave me a knowing smile.

"Come down stairs and eat." She said leaning against the door frame. I sighed as my stomach growled.

"But what if he wakes up?" I said. She looked at me and stood up straight.

"You said it your self, he wouldn't be able to go anywhere." She said, holding her wrist up, gesturing at the makeshift handcuffs I had locked around his wrist. I looked at him for one moment before standing up.

"Okay," I said. " But if he wakes up and breaks something I'm blaming you."

**H E T A L I A H E T A L I A H E T A L I A H E T A L I A H E T A L I A H E T A L I A**

One week had passed since we found the solider. We had taken turns watching him. Roderich had come back two days after we found him. He was, to say the least angry, but Lizzie calmed him down. He still didn't like having a Nazi in his house but he put up with it because Lizzie said she 'asked really nicely...'

I liked to watch him. He was interesting. He barley moved. He slept very still and straight, like I would expect a solider to. He was very solider like sleeping, which made me wonder what he was like when he wasn't. The only thing that made him seem not as stiff was his smile. He smiled while he slept. It made me smile.

Another week passed. I was impatient, but still frightened. I wanted to know what he would be like, but at the same time frightened at the thought. Roderich had started taking turns watching him now, saying that he was the man of the house and he wanted to be a gentle man, but I told him I didn't mind, so I watched.

I noticed he started to move more. He would wake up soon. I saw his hand move. I put the new dress I was sewing down. He moved some more. I became nervous I though I should call Roderich or Lizzie, but I could do it myself, face him myself.

His eyes slowly opened. I was quiet. He looked around the room, quickly noticing me. He just stared at me. I understood what he was feeling, waking up in a strange room, seeing a strange woman staring at him.

"Hello." I said as calmly as I could. He stayed still, just looking at me with startlingly bright blue eyes. He took his eyes off of me and looked down at his chest, possibly remembering his wound. He got a confuse look on his face and looked back at me.

"You were injured..." I said, my voice getting quieter. He continued to stare at me.

"I... I healed you." I said, my voice still very small. He turned his eye towards his wrists, then back to me. I suddenly grew courage and slowly walked towards him.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

**Ta'da! There you go! Guess who that is... Just kidding, we all know who that is. Hope you like, it's just getting good.**

**Review please! I'll give you marshmallows!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM SO SORRY! I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear my BS about why I haven't posted in forever. Just know that I didn't forget about this story! I didn't really have time to write lately because I, apparently, am not on track to graduate, I'm still not, but I really wanted to post something! Just know I love you all, and I hope you still want to read this! Please enjoy! (I also wanted to dedicate this story to my Ita-chan, and my Hungary! They are pretty much my inspiration for this fic, even though they don't know I'm writing it! I love you guys!)**

**BTW- There is some German and Italian in here, the translations will be in the (), okay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this lovely show (Hetalia), and I really want some wurst.**

The awkwardness was thick and uncomfortable. He was staring at me with those amazingly blue eyes. I probably looked like an idiot just standing there in the middle of the room. I was never good with meeting new people, especially if they were Nazi's...

He's eyes left mine briefly to look around the room. It seemed he was surprised at where he was. I think he expected to be dead, or still in the same place he was before Lizzie and I had found him.

He looked back to me, then started to wriggle his hands, as if he was trying to get free. This kind of freaked me out. He looked up at his wrists and tried again. I, the idiot I was, just stood there and watched, frozen with fear. He suddenly stopped and looked back to me.

It was silent again, the rattling of the cuffs gone. He continued to stare at me.

"Where am I." He said more demanding, than actually asking. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing coherent came out. His brows furrowed just a bit.

"Who are you working for?" He said his voice gaining volume. He looked at me, then rolled his eyes, clearly thinking he would get nowhere talking to me.

"That bastard of a brother! What part of back-up did he not get!" He yelled, more to himself. I just stood there confused listening to him yell.

"That no good Hurensohn!"(Hurensohn=SOB) I couldn't help but giggle a little at the language he was using, my mother always told me swearing was un polite, of corse my brother swore all the time, but I always found the words funny.

He suddenly stopped, and turned to look at me.

„What's so funny?" He said, slightly glaring at me. I stopped laughing and looked at him. I let out one more giggle.

„You are very silly, ve." I said. He had a confused look on his face, he looked at me like I was some kind of crazy person. I just giggled some more, which apparently really confused him.

„You sound just like Lovi when you do that!" I said. All the fear I had previously felt had now dissapeared, and was replaced my the happy memories of my brother. Now, not only did he look confused, but shocked at my random outburst.

„I'm Felica, by the way." I said. He had the same look of confused shock on his face. I smiled at him.

„What's your's?" He said nothing. I was about to ask again but the door slamed open, revealing Lizzie, holding a frying pan in front of her. She looked like she was about ready to kill. I looked at her starteled.

„Lizzie?" I said looking at the frying pan then back to her. She looked at me, the back to the man on my bed.

„Are you okay, Feli?" She asked, sidling over to me still holding the frying pan in front of her.

„I heard loud noises and shouting." She said glaring at him. I giggled and took the frying pan from her hands. Now she was looking at me like I was crazy.

„I'm fine Lizzie." I said, placing the pan on my chair in the cornner. She seemed to relax a little, but still had her guard up.

„I see he's awake." She said glaring at him, who also gave her a glare back. I just shook my head.

„Lizze, can you go make some food I'm sure he's hungry." I said with a small smile. She looked at me then gave in. She went over to grab her pan, stopping to give him one last glare before backing out of the room.

I waited until she was completley out of the room before I spoke to him.

„Sorry, that was Lizzie, she's still a little mad that I helped yo-" He cut me off.

„So your not working for Ivan?" He said, looking at me, his voice was quieter than before. 'That was random.' I thought as I gave him a confused look.

„Excuse me?" I said. I had no Idea what he was talking about.

„If your not working for that devil of a man, then who are you working for?" He said. I looked at him confusion covering my face now.

„I don't think I understand." I said.

„Are you even in the resistance?" He asked, I shook my head 'No'. Realization seemed to dawn on him. He nodded in understanding.

„I still can't trust you, though." He said, looking out the window by my bed.

„Why?" I asked. Had I done something to make him not trust me. I could understand where he was coming from though. We were, in fact, in a war at the momment. No one could be trusted.

„First of all," He said, looking back towards me. „You have me chained to this bed, perfectly understandable, though, because I was," He said this part looking down to his uncovered chest. „up until recently, wearing a Nazi uniform." He said, looking up to meet my blushing face. „And, right now, I suspect Nazi's arn't the most popular people in the world." He said, still looking at me.

„Secondly, I have no idea if everything you said was a lie. How do I know your real name is Felicia, how do I know you are not working for the resistance?"

„Because I am not a lier." I said. My tone seemed to surprise him.

„My name is Feliciana Maria Bella Vargas, my brother, Lovino Angelo Roma Vargas. My parents, Isabella Annita Degaldo Vargas and Romano Amedeo Vargas, were taken, and supposedly killed by Nazi's." I said, my words sharp.

„My brother, Lovino, was also taken by you cazzo (cazzo=fucking) Nazi scum, I don't know if he's alive or dead, I haven't seen my parent for almost a year now, and I probably never will ever see them again." I hadn't noticed until then, that I had tears streaming down my face. He stared at me, shocked and surprised. There was silence again.

„...Then why did you help me?" He said, dissrupting the silence. I looked at him, my face as stern and serious as it had been before.

„Because, war and death is stupid and pointless. Everyone deserves to live, even Nazi bastardo's like you." I spat the last sentance. There it was again. the silence. I wiped my face, trying not to cry, trying to look strong when I knew I wasn't.

„Well," He said, grabbing my attenion. „It's a good thing I'm not a Nazi."

**HE SPRICHT! Meine liebe Deutschland!**

**There you have it meine Lieben, I am, once again so sorry. I hopes you likey, I loved how many of you reveiwed the last chapter! Lets keep that up, because reveiws are my crack!**

**P.s. sorry if the translations sucked, I used google translate...**

**In Soviet Russia you Reveiw or you die, Da? Pft...XD 'where'd Russia come from?'**


End file.
